


summer breezes

by jonahsbeck



Series: tyrus content [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, dude this is just really soft idk, jonah is mentioned + i said tonah rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonahsbeck/pseuds/jonahsbeck
Summary: the way tj's summer days go seem to be deemed on the temperature of their breezes.and he's so, so tired of being cold.





	summer breezes

tj both loved and hated summer breezes. 

they were a symbol of sorts, holding the ability decide how his day would go, depending on their temperature. 

days with warm, gentle breezes were normally days filled with smiles and laughter, spent with the people he loved most- those were his favourite days. 

for instance, his first kiss happened on a sunny summer day, accompanied by a warm, comforting summer breeze that blew through both his and cyrus’ hair, tickling their already sunkissed skin. 

they were 15 when it happened. after a long day of hanging out together, cyrus had walked tj to his doorstep, leaving his bike on the sidewalk in front of his house as tj walked his up the front steps to leave on the porch.

“are you sure you can’t stay for dinner?” tj had asked, pouting. “i really wanted to spend more time with you.”

cyrus had laughed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture for both boys. “i want to spend more time together too, believe me, but i have to go home at some point today.” he’d smiled, squeezing tj’s shoulder playfully. “we always have tomorrow, teej.”

“you’re right. as always, you’re right.” tj had smiled at him, a soft, closed lip smile. “thank you for today. i always have the most fun with you by my side, underdog.” 

“i feel the same way.” cyrus had replied. quickly, he’d leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to tj’s lips, melting the older boy instantly. tj’d kissed back, squeezing the handlebars of his bike as he leaned into the feeling. he had to bite back a sad noise when cyrus pulled back, a shy smile gracing his lips.

“see you tomorrow.” cyrus had squeezed his shoulder again, winking before he jogged down his front steps and picked up his bike, speeding off down the sidewalk. 

“see you…” tj’s voice was soft, dazed. he’d watched cyrus go, a lovestruck smile on his face.

that was one of his favourite memories. 

though, summer didn’t have only warm breezes.

some days started out cold, but eventually warmed. those were the days where tj felt overwhelmed with negativity, could feel everything weighing him down, and cyrus and their friends helped him out of it. those were the days when he and cyrus would make up after a fight, and spend time together, glued at the hip. those were the days he could tolerate, sometimes liked if they ended better than expected. there were days that were the reverse, where they started warm and ended cold. those were the days where even time with the people he loved most couldn’t stop his anxiety from getting to him, and he’d have to end the day alone. he didn’t like those days too much, and was glad they came few and far between. 

some summer days would have cold, biting breezes, bringing cloudy skies and bad feelings. tj would have some of his worst days when those breezes came. that same summer when he and cyrus kissed he found out his parents were separating on the coldest day of june. during the summer of junior year, he had a huge fight with cyrus over colleges, and almost lost their shared friend group in the process. it was freezing that day, and for the following two weeks they didn’t speak for afterwards. 

the coldest summer day of all, though, was the day before cyrus left for new york to attend the college of his dreams.

tj could remember the day vividly, like it was only a few days ago. the two boys had come to the park to end their day sitting on the swings, as they watched the sun set together for what would be the last time, at least for a while. a sharp, cold breeze blew through their hair as they swung back and forth slowly together, stinging their faces and making them both shiver.

tj had been wearing one of cyrus’ hoodies, his favourite one to be exact. cyrus had given it to him when tj had come to pick him up to spend their last day together, and tj had worn it the entire day. he’d wanted to block out the feeling of the cold and focus on spending time with cyrus and savouring the warmth he carried with him, a warmth that cyrus shared with him whenever they touched. a warmth that spread through his entire body when his lips touched tj’s.

a warmth that would be gone the next day.

a warmth that he wouldn’t be able to feel for who knew how long.

and every moment they spent together sharing that warmth made it harder and harder to say goodbye. 

“so… this is it, huh?” cyrus had spoken up in the dark, breaking the silence. his voice had been a little raspy from the silent crying he’d done as they’d watched the sunset. “this is how it ends for us.”

“...i guess so.” tj’d replied softly, his grip tightening on the old chain of the swing. “who knew saying goodbye was going to be this hard.”

cyrus had half-laughed, half-sobbed, his shoulders beginning to shake. “i sure didn’t, or i wouldn’t even have considered leaving in the first place.”  
cyrus had looked up at the stars, his silhouette outlined by the streetlamp nearby. “i wish it wasn’t so difficult. but i guess that’s how you know that you’re going to miss whoever you’re saying goodbye to.” he’d sniffled, chuckling a little. “you’re sitting right next to me and i already miss you so much.”

his voice had cracked on the last word as he began to cry, out loud this time, breaths shaky and uneven as the reality of it all crashed down on them both.

he was leaving. cyrus was leaving shadyside, leaving everything behind. he would be gone by the next morning and once he stepped onto that plane, he and tj would be just friends. 

tj had out a choked laugh, tears welling in his eyes as he reached over and took cyrus’ hand. “i’ll always be with you, cy. physically or not.” 

“i know.” cy looked at tj, smiling through his tears. “i love you.”

“i love you too, cy.” tj squeezed his hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to cool skin on the back of his hand, tears of his own making their way down his face. “so much.”

they’d shared their last kiss there on the swings, holding each other’s hand for what felt like an eternity. cyrus had smiled up at him, using his free hand to wipe away the stray tears running down tj’s face.

“goodbye, theodore jason kippen.” 

tj had laughed, sniffling as he smiled too, squeezing cyrus’ hand. 

“goodbye, cyrus leslie goodman.”

cyrus had squeezed back, tightly, before pulling away, slowly, and walking away. tj’s hand had reached out subconsciously, before he curled his hand in, pulling back and dropping his hand to his side. he’d wanted so desperately to grab cyrus and hold him close, beg him to stay in shadyside with him-

but he didn’t.

tj just watched him go, tears running down his face, hoping, waiting-

and finally breaking down when he got the look back he was waiting for.

three years had gone by since that night. 

three summers without cyrus had come and gone, the supposedly warm days accompanied by biting breezes that tj resented with everything in him. tj had spent most of these summers wearing the hoodies cyrus had left behind for him, unable to bear the taunting cold. it stung his skin, stiffened his fingers, and made him desperately miss the warmth that cyrus had shared with him on days like these. 

now, summer was here again, in the shape of the first day after another year of college. tj got up at the same time as he always did, stretching as he opened his window,

he made a slight noise of surprise at the warm gust of wind that skimmed his chest through the window screen. 

a flash of hope sparked in the back of his mind for a moment, before he quickly extinguished it with a frown.

‘it’ll probably be accompanied be cold by the time i leave the house.’ he thought dejectedly, glancing at his oddly silent phone before getting into the shower. 

as he dressed himself for the day, his mind filled itself with thoughts of what to do, as well as thoughts of missing cyrus and jonah beck, who he roomed with at the college they both attended a few hours away. he’d decided to stay for a little longer before coming back to shadyside like he always did for the summer to see the rest of the good hair crew when they had their annual shadyside visit. 

he left his house with no real destination, somewhat upset that cyrus still hadn’t texted him. he let his feet guide him as he absorbed his surroundings, surprised at how warm the weather was and somewhat regretting wearing a hoodie.

shadyside hadn’t changed much in the 21 years he’d lived there, besides losing a little bit of its colour after the ghc left for college. it really only received construction every five years or so, and nothing ever really happened there. it had definitely adapted to the modern technology era, but overall, it was still plain old shadyside, holding that welcoming, home-like feel that would never really fade away. it was just… less warm, less bright without the four kids that made everything more lively there. 

tj shook himself from his thoughts as he began to pass by all too familiar landmarks, knowing exactly where he’d subconsciously decided to go. he smiled nostalgically at the familiar place, taking his normal spot on the left side of the swingset, surprised he could still fit in the small seat. he stretched out his legs, beginning to push himself back and forth. he sighed, squeezing the cold chains as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the negative thoughts and memories of cyrus and three years ago that came with the territory.

the sound of approaching footsteps didn’t make him look up- rather it made him squeeze his eyes tighter. he hoped they would just walk past him, but the footsteps stopped in front of him.

“is this swing taken?”

tj’s neck had never hurt as badly as it did as he whipped his head up, eyes wide. standing there in one of his sweaters, hair messy and eyes tired, was cyrus goodman, smiling at him. 

“cyrus?”

“the one and only.” the boy smiled brightly at him, waving at him. “hi, tj.” 

cyrus laughed as tj launched himself at him, his arms wrapping around tj’s neck as tj picked him up easily and spun him in a circle. 

“i missed you. so much.” tj said as he put cyrus back down, pulling him into a hug.

“i missed you too, not so scary basketball guy.” cyrus smiled, hugging back. he pressed his face into tj’s neck, the feeling not all unfamiliar to the older boy. “it was hard in new york without you.”

tj smiled at the nickname, pressing his face into cyrus’s hair. “it was hard without you, too.”

he paused, pulling back a little and putting his finger under cyrus’ chin, making him look up at tj. “i still love you, you know.”

“i sure hope so.” cyrus laughed, using one hand to cup tj’s cheek. “that would make this a little awkward.”

tj laughed, closing his eyes as he leaned into the warmth he’d missed so dearly. he felt cyrus’s thumb stroke over his cheekbone soothingly, reassuring him that he was here, and that they were still okay. 

tj smiled softly, peeking his eyes open and leaning forward to make his forehead touch cyrus’.

“can i kiss you?” he asked softly, using the puppy dog eyes jonah had taught him. “please?”

“you really need to stop hanging around jonah.” cyrus groaned, leaning his head back and making the older laugh. “he’s a bad influence. those eyes are going to be the death of me.”

“well, he’s my best friend currently, so you’re out of luck.” tj replied teasingly. “pretty please underdog? with a muffin on top? i’ve been waiting for three whole years.”

cyrus laughed, squeezing tj’s pinching tj’s cheek gently.

“yes. yes, you can.” 

their lips finally collided as the first, and warmest breeze in three years blew through their hair, a familiar feeling that warmed their skin and filled them both with a warmth that they wouldn’t let go of ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys enjoyed this! if you want more andi mack content from me u can follow my twit @jonahsbecks or talk to me on curiouscat @smittenkippen <3


End file.
